tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Ane Polki
"I have one thing to say to you, monarch of Sayerthenn: we are ONE people. with ONE Goddes of ONE faith; and we are the daughters and sons of ONE nation. We will march in the streets, we will march on your Blue City, and we will never give up, never stop fighting until you give up your claim to OUR land!" — the Yugra Rigregdh, to a crowd, CC: 01/1/5,248 at Salgi Niladh The Sayerthenner Region of Ane Polki (Ane Polki/''Ssupi Polkdh'': Polki Ngusaiadh Ane, literally "People Blue Land's," more figuratively Blue People's Land) is one of the five regions of Sayerthenn, itself split into seven Anei or "Lands": Malkai Polki, Yini Polki, Saikai Polki, Pani Polki, Gragargsi Polki, Sussi Polki, and Hilmi Polki. Its capital was Gra'Polk Sse, but it is now ruled from the town of ''Sshayalkdruki Salg'' (Ane Polki: "Dragonslayer Town," literally "Master-dragon Town's"), which is 360 kilometers west, and 180 kilometers south of Yentenne. The borders of Ane Polki are the Hungry Sea, the swamps of Yentenne, the Groggudadh Massif, the Ingrimagradh Massif, the Smaldrekdh Massif, the Ssedregdh Massif, and the Plains Region of Sayerthenn. Malkai Polki is directly south of Yentenne, and includes Sshayalkdruki Salg, and the old capital of Gra'Polk Sse. It is directly over the Termite Tunnel, and goes up to the Ingrimagradh Massif. East of it, and up to the westernmost reaches of the Groggudadh Massif lies Yini Polki, and east of it lies Saikai Polki. To the west of Malkai Polki lies Pani Polki, along the Hungry Sea and up to the Smaldrekdh Massif. Gragargsi Polki lies north of it, west of the Hungry Sea, along the Ssedregdh Massif, and up to the Plains Region of Sayerthenn. Sussi Polki is made up of the Ingrimagradh, Smaldrekdh, and Ssedregdh Massifs. Hilmi Polki lies on the Groggudadh Massif. The official currency of Ane Polki is the Sayer, although the vast majority of people actually use the Ngusaiar, or "Blue." The same is true of the official tongue, which is Sayerthenner, when in reality almost all Ane Polki use their clan's dialect of the Ane Polki tongue, which they call Ssupi Polkdh (Ane Polki: "Words thePeople"). The official faith of Ane Polki is, once again, the same as Sayerthenn's, the Faith of the Blue King, but (once again) in reality most Ane Polki practice the Faith of the Mountain Mother. This faith (Ane Polki: Vinsai, "Belief") holds that the Mountain Mother watches over all of humankind, and that they worship her by worshipping the sea, the mountains, and the moon, and by venerating those nuns who have devoted their lives to being her truest daughters. They hold that she chooses kings, and gave humankind the dog as a gift. They also believe that a Death Lord opposes her at every turn, and is represented by fire, lava, and the Sun. To them, death by fire guarantees dannation to "the Dance With Death," beneath the mountains in the magma of the Death Lord's Hall. Only self-immolation by fire is worse, and it guarantees someone's corpse will become an "opposer of the Moon Mother," or a star. To them, becoming a star is the worst possible thing that could happen. There are about 10,000,000 Ane Polki in total. About half of those people live in Malkai Polki, and a further 1,000,000 of those live at the foothills of the Crescent Blue Mountains just north of the Hungry Sea. Sshayalkdruki Salg, its acting capital, has a population of about 100,000, most of whom live in on a large crag deep within a massive ravine, which the River Ngusaiak, a river which feeds the Hungry Sea, flows through. Sshayaldruki Salg is fairly warm, and temperate, almost tropical, but not quite. It receives quite a bit of warm air from the Hungry Sea, the Hungry Jungles, and the Plains Region of Sayerthenn. It is home to ounces (from Ane Polki Unssa, "ice leopard"), and houses about twenty large temples, and over forty small temples. History: Before Jeg Hohn: The land that would become known as Ane Polki was finded about 4,000 years ago by the Tonik Panolki King Atta Kon. Kon's thirteen sons became the finders of thirteen clans of the far south: Ugma, Rugdra, Kona, Atta, Pandra, Dregdra, Ssadra, Sshama, Logma, Drukdra, Jakra, Smolkma, and Anekra. The clans of Ugma, Rugdra, Kona, and Atta became the people the Ane Polki call the Pani Polki (Ane Polki: "Hungry People") after the Crab Wars, wherein they invaded the Crab Isles of the Hungry Sea, home to the near-human crabkings. After a mass migration of these clans to the Crab Isles, the Panolki began calling themselves Ranolki instead. The clan of Pandra, led by the nun Ramadolkra, led her people on a mass migration through the Termite Tunnel just before the eruption of Mount Scorpion, warning of the impending doom that would befall them if they stayed where they were. The Pandra villages were completely destroyed, and none who did not heed her warning survived. The rest of Ane Polki, however, was almost completely unscathed, save for rocks crashing down from the sky on some villages. It is thought by some that this is where the Ane Polki hatred of strs comes from. The Pandrai eventually became the Rammaentholki from Ramadolkra's name. The remaining clans continued calling themselves Ranolki for several centuries, even after contact with the Sayerthenners had been established. They began calling themselves Ane Polki in CC: 4,116 when the city of Gra'Polk Sse was finded by the Daima or "Lady" Sshayalktapa Ssigma Sshama, a wealthy goodlady who wished to unite her people against the Sayerthenners. The clan of Anekra, located in Malkai Polki, was the largest, and most-wealthy, so she sought to gain their favor, and make alliances there. She created the name Ane Polki, a pun on the words Anei and Anekra, so that the name functionally meant "Anekrai Nation," and "Land of the People." She was successfully able to forge a national identity for her people, and along with Atta Kon, is considered the finder of Ane Polki. Daima Sshayalktapa's first son, Balkui or "Father" Gamdha Atulpra Ssigma, built Mak Nu'Grad at the base of what would come to be known as the Paladin's Peak. He laid out its beautiful carved stone roads, and built many of its oldest buildings. Gamdha also built a statue of the Boy (Ane Polki: ''Rag Boboi''), a figure in Ane Polki mythology who is said to have had the first Vinsai Dhapsmadh or "Free Belief." It is held that the Boy's heart was moved by the death of the Cold Blue King, who was beat to death by the Ranolki. This statue was lost during the Tragedy at the Temple of Tears, destroyed in a fiery explosion set off by Imperial Paladin Faarok Kaalororsi. Tragedy at the Temple of Tears: Main Article - Tragedy at the Temple of Tears "We Malkai* do not balk at such threats, Saikai scum, nor do we recognize the supposed sovereignty of your brutish country. The Blue Lady put us on this Earth to serve, and serve we must, until the Death Lord Himself steals us from service. So unless you are here to kill us, I suggest you take your leave, foreigner." — Yugra to Faarok Kaalororsi, CC: 29/8/4,272 at the Paladin's Peak Mak Nu'Grad, which would later come to be known as the Temple of Tears, was the largest nunnery of the Ane Polki. After the devastation wrought by the frozen hurricane *Al Kalar* in CC: 4,271, Jeg Hohn, a eunuch of the Handsome Blue King's court, came to power. Immediately, he began an expansionist period in Sayerthenner history. He made to conquer the Ane Polki by firstly taking Gra'Polk Sse. As expected, the vast majority of the Gra'Polk Sse Ane Polki left the city in a mass exodus, but many refused to leave their homes, and others took shelter wthin Mak Nu'Grad. Jeg Hohn was not an overly cruel man, merely a pragmatist. He decied to meet with Yugra, the leader, and *Bheti Grodh* or "Holy Sister" of the nuns. Yugra made it clear that she did not like Jeg Hohn, did not like his country, and wanted him, and his soldiers out of the city. Jeg was willing to compromise, knowing that he would likely win in the end. Faarok, angered by her words, however, threatened her life by saying: "in Sukaar, we kill such heretics, Lord Jeg." Angered by this, Yugra made it absolutely clear she was not willing to compromise. In a rare moment of anger, Jeg Hohn ordered Faarok to: "make the mongrel mothers suffer, and make sure the other nunneries know, so that they might not rebel so openly again." >>The Imperial Sayerthenner soldiers then went on to commit countless atrocities to the Ane Polki. They tortured, and beat them, raped children, burned people alive, flayed dogs alive, forced fed people human, and dog remains; they stripped women in front of men, forced people to jump off of cliffs with spears, and starved most of their victims to death. >>It was especially bad for the nuns, however, who were forced into a dark room, later called the Basement of Rape. Above it was the Rape Room, where children were being raped every day for hours on end. The nuns could hear everything. They were starved, and dehydrated for days on end. The only food they would receive would be cooked dog, and the only drink they would get would be buckets of tears collected from the children being raped. Jeg Hohn's goal was to force them to self-immolate. >>Eventually, Yugra devised a plan. She made a pact to commit suicide with her fellow nuns, slowly helping them drown themselves in tears one by one. Eventually, all that was left was her, with no tears to drown in, not even her own. Sadly, five of the other nuns had already self-immolated, and Yugra prayed for them everyday of her life afterwards. Jeg Hohn freed her from the room, and made her a Governor of the Ane Polki, knowing that she would never to anything again to upset him, lest he come back, and hurt her people. Yugra, already well-respected, only became more, and more beloved after people learned the horrors that she had to go through. She became a symbol of Ane Polki national identiy. >>Thirty-nine years later, in CC: 4,311, Fuhnf Xaar, a Blue Mage of Sayerthenn, used magicks to cause a dragonstir above Termite Town, where King Sous, grandson of King Laand of Murusai's Bay, was hiding. The dragonstir killed Sous, and achieved Jeg Hohn's goal of defeating Murusai's Bay, which he jokingly renamed Sous' Bay. >>Xaar's dragonstir could be felt all over Ane Polki, and destroyed Gra'Polk Sse, which had been occupied by the Sayerthenners. Most of Gra'Polk Sse's residents did not survive the dragonstir, but Yugra did. She was able run a small nunner at the base of Mount Hohn for about four years, before dying in a fire caused by a lightning strike. It is said that Jeg Hohn died one day after her, which would place her death on CC: 32/4/4,315, the day before Jeg Hohn's 64th birthday. >>The Bad Years: >>The Freedom Riots: >>3rd Great War: